Spirit Detective Saga
The '''Spirit Detective Saga '''is the first saga of the Yu Yu Hakusho series. It is divided into '''5 '''story arcs: "Yusuke's Ordeal" (Episodes 1-5), "Artifacts of Darkness" (Episodes 5-8), "Genkai's Tournament" (Episodes 9-13), "The Beasts of Maze Castle" (Episodes 14-21), and "Rescue Yukina" (Episodes 22-25). All of the main characters are introduced in this saga. Summary Yusuke's Ordeal Yusuke Urameshi dies at an car accident while saving a child who was playing ball on the street. At first he wasn't aware about his death, so he tried to remember everything that happened to him that day. Then as soon as he realized that he died while saving the child he met earlier that day, he meets Botan, who informs him that the Spirit World wasn't expecting him to die that day and they haven't prepared a place for him yet, and the child would have lived anyway. Due to that reason, he was given the chance to be revived, but he refuses saying that everyone would be much happier with him gone. Botan then suggests to him to watch his wake first before making his decision. After seing his wake, he realized that there are people who cares for him and finally accepts the ordeal, and Botan takes him to Spirit World. When Botan and Yusuke arrives at Spirit World, they are welcomed by Koenma, the Prince of the Spirit World. He gives Yusuke a golden egg that contains his ordeal. The egg will eventually hatch a Spirit Beast, and his character during his time as a ghost would determine into what kind of beast the egg will hatch. If his character would remain wicked as it usually was during his human life, the beast would devour his body and soul, completely wiping him out of existence, however if his character would be good, then the Spirit Beast would guide him back into his human body. With that, Yusuke agrees and returns to Human World, when suddenly a new problem reveals itself: Yusuke must do something to keep his loved ones from cremating his body, and the only way to communicate with them is through their dreams. He first went to his mother, only to find her getting drunk again. Then he goes to Keiko, and manages to communicate with her in her sleep, but as soon as Keiko goes to Atsuko, she tells her that she had a strange dream about Yusuke, so Keiko disposed the idea that her dream was real, leaving Yusuke with only one choice, to possess Kuwabara and use his body for a while in order to communicate with Keiko. It wasn't that easy at first since Kuwabara always gets into fights, but he managed to find Keiko just in time and tell her his whole message. Then Keiko wents off to warn Atsuko, but Atsuko tells her that Yusuke is already showing signs of life, and the two shares an embrace. Meanwhile, Yusuke is watching them from above, and he noticed that the golden egg Koenma gave him is beating. The next day, Keiko was attakced by some thugs, but Kuwabara and his gang arrives and saves the day, but despite the heroic act they did they still ended up being scolded by Mr. Akashi. He tried to punish them by taking away Okubo's job, but Kuwabara objects, so he takes back his word and instead makes them promise not to fight for an entire week, or else Okubo will lose his job. Kuwabara agrees to this, even though it was like "signing a death sentence" according to Yusuke. On his way home, he was confronted with the same thugs that attacked Keiko, and it seems that Akashi have made a contract with them, but Kuwabara just accepted all their beatings and did not fight back. This enraged Akashi, so the next day he informed them that in addition to not fighting for a week, they must all socre more than 50 points on their physical science test, and if one of them fails Okubo will lose his job. This would be hard for Kuwabara since he scored only 7 points on the last test, but he keeps his promise and studied hard until the night. The next day, he took the test, and he was happy because he knew that he would score more than 50 points because he copied his answers on a scratch paper so he can check if he would pass, and he was sure he scored more than 50 points, but the next day when he got his testpaper he saw his score was below 50 but luckily notices the marks of erasure done by Mr. Akashi. He tries to punch the teacher but Yusuke somehow stops him. Mr. Takanaka finds out about this and demands Akashi to correct Kuwabara's score, and as Kuwabara walks home he is somewhat seen thanking Yusuke. Artifacts of Darkness Genkai's Tournament The Beasts of Maze Castle Rescue Yukina Category:Spirit Detective Saga Episodes